SHADOW THE KNIGHT
by niawt kram
Summary: This is a great story my first About the biggest rivalry of all. Will shadow be a villian knight or a hero?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow the Knight

(disclaimer) I do not own sonic or anyone else.

by the way it's my first story, ok?

Chapter 1

There it was. A chaos emerald. The feeling of its power was awing. The whole area around it glowed bright. It seemed to sing in shadow's mind. Shadow jumped to it, grabbing it. As soon as he took it, a cage fell fast and thudded against the ground. Shadow smiled with the chaos emerald and shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" at the same time, Sonic, the hero he is, shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Flashback

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and Omega had gone out for boy's night out. When Shadow sensed an emerald, they ran off to get it.

End flashback

When shadow used his emerald, however, it glowed red and started to explode. The evil chaos spear and the good one clashed, and a warp hole opened. It sucked Sonic, Tails, and Shadow in immediately. Omega used a claw made of metal to keep him on the ground. Unfortunately for him, he ran out of battery power and was sucked into the warp hole. Knuckles clawed into the ground, but broke his claws and screamed, alerting anyone nearby. He then fell into the warp hole.

Well there it is. (Broke a nail haha, big sissy.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still don't own sonic or his pals

The fall

There was a glow of red. There was a moment of pain. Shadow gripped his arm, where the faux chaos emerald had been, and saw a red sign. It was Eggman and a bubble saying "haha got u!" Shadow cussed Eggman, and looked around. He was in a brilliantly glowing light. It flashed yellow, red, green, blue, and back to red. He looked to the left, then the right. Tails was there. Shadow looked up. He saw a black hole, with a window to the outside world closing. There was a purple chameleon looking in.

He jumped in to the hole. He changed color in seconds, being a chameleon. Yellow red green blue again and again. Tails was unconscious, but slowly reawakening. Espio flew forward in a dash, flying next to Tails. He opened Tails' pouch, and found smelling salts. (Don't ask me why but he has smelling salts.) Tails was awakened by the scent. "What is going on here?" Tails asked. "I don't know," said Shadow. "I heard Knuckles, the big wuss." Said Espio "Well I saw you jump down." Said Shadow. "Yeah, I went down one tube, Vector went down one, and Charmy flew down the third." Espio said. Suddenly, the trio saw a white light beneath their feet. They landed in the ocean, which was bad because only Espio could swim. Shadow, after being frozen for 50 years after being in a space ship for 2 to 3 years, had never learned how to swim. Tails, being eight, didn't know yet. He and Sonic were supposed to learn together. Too bad they didn't. Tails started his tails out of fear, and they lifted him like a fanboat. Espio held on to Tails and grabbed Shadow out of the water. Shadow was unconscious and wasn't breathing. "He needs mouth to mouth!" Tails cried. "I'm not doing it!" Espio screamed. "Me neither!" Tails said. "Smack him" Tails suggested. After smacking him for half a minute, water shot out of Shadow's mouth. Hacking out water, he smacked Espio in the head for smacking him. "Hey I just saved your life!" Espio said. "Thanks then." Shadow grunted. Up in the distance, they saw a castle. Arrows shot at them. They were surrounded by a hostile group!

There is chapter 2. I made it a little longer though. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR HIS BUDDIES!

The landing

All around them, the hostile group had bows and arrows aimed at the three.

"Stop!" yelled a voice. A bunch of arrowers moved aside, to reveal a knight in dark golden armor.

"What do you want with us?" Shadow asked.

"Well you did fall into my lake, and I dislike trespassers" The knight replied menacingly.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Shadow retorted with an attitude.

"I like your style!" the knight said.

"Well that is one thing we agree on." Shadow replied cooly.

"I own the castle up on the ridge if your friends and you need a place to stay." The knight offered.

"Alright then." Shadow said.

"Good. My name is Sir Rimptree" The knight announced.

"Shadow, Tails and Espio." Shadow said pointing at people as he named them.

"I will send for my horses, and we shall ride." Rimptree declared.

"Alright but we can get there on our own." Shadow said.

"I insist." Rimptree pleaded.

"I suppose it would be fine." Shadow decided.

"Yay my first horse ride!" Tails cried out. It was really all threes first ride, but Shadow and Espio didn't want to admit it. Espio picked it up quick, but Tails chose flying instead. Shadow, though he could not get the hang of riding, refused to get off and ask for help. He rode uncomfortably up the enormous hill.

When they reached the tip, in front of the castle, the group really saw how giant the castle was. After passing the moat, which was not full of crocodiles, They entered the grounds. It seemed like a small town, except no one was around. There was a church, a shop, a farmhouse, and a castle. There was a pond, and an arena that hundreds of people were at. "What is going on there?" Tails asked.

"That is the arena." Rimptree replied.

"What goes on there?" Tails Asked.

"My knights duel each other to see who is the best knight in my kingdom. That knight earns the right to save a beautiful group of princesses. There are 7 princesses in distress. We must find the knight immediately!" The king answered with power. Heads turned towards him at his announcement.

"What?" The king asked.

"Oh them." He realized. In a world of humans, a fox with two tails, a chameleon with a horn, and a hedgehog with black and red hair stuck out.

"I want to compete in this event. I will be the best!" Shadow announced with a burning in his eye.

"The only way you may sign up is if you pass the test of the armor. He is in the armory inside the castle." The king said

"I'll get seats with Tails." Espio said and left being dragged by Tails.

"You can do this Shadow." Shadow said to himself. With a look of confidence, he entered the castle, and walked in just as the enormous doors shut.

There is chapter 3. My longest yet. Write in and say how you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Down the drain

Sonic woke up. He saw Knuckles off to his right. Knuckles' gloves were floating around him, and he was out cold. Sonic flew over and put his gloves back on. Knuckles hated when his gloves were off, and Sonic needed all the help he could get. Sonic looked around. His green chaos emerald was floating above him. As soon as he reached for it, however, It flew forward. Sonic rushed to get it, leaving Knuckles behind. "Wait!" Vector yelled. Above him, Sonic saw Vector soaring down from the outside world.

"That chaos emerald is fake!" Vector said.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked.

"When my team saw theses tunnels, we saw your chaos emerald and about ten of Eggman's bots." Vector replied.

"Espio went down one tunnel, I went down the other, and Charmy stayed back to fight them." Vector said.

"All by himself?" Sonic asked worried.

"Espio has trained him in using swords, and I taught him how martial arts." Vector bragged.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Knuckles asked, just waking up. There was blood dripping down from his head.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

FLASHBACK

Knuckles enters the tunnel. Through the warp hole, he sees a fleet of Eggbots. Team chaotix is just entering. Knuckles destroys most, but a blast from a bot up above hits Knuckles in the head, knocking him out. As he is knocked out, Sonic wakes up.

END FLASHBACK

"So Eggbots were all over?" Vector asked.

"Yes" Knuckles replied.

"That must mean he is behind this!" Sonic said.

"No way! Like I didn't figure that out already!" Vector said sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to be so stingy about it." Sonic said sadly. This tunnel was different. It glowed silver, gold, bronze, and yellow. There were stripes of white going horizontally. Below them, there were three tunnels.

"I'll take this one." Vector said and pointed to the tunnel on the left. He shot down towards the tunnel, and disappeared into a white light.

"I'll take the tunnel down the right." Knuckle said and shot down the right tunnel.

He disappeared in a golden light.

"I guess that leaves me." Sonic sighed and shot down the middle tunnel.

When he entered the tunnel, He felt like he had been split into millions of pieces. And he had. Every atom dissipated, and reappeared again. Sonic felt horrible. It burned his whole body to spilt into pieces. He landed in a tree in a beautiful thick forest. His body ached from all of his atoms splitting apart. He was in a robin's nest. The nest was as big as a table, and the eggs were the size of plates. They were speckled with small black dots. There was a shell that was split in two pieces. Sonic saw another shell underneath him.

"Oh crap!" Sonic said. There were seven eggs inside the nest. Suddenly, one of the eggshells cracked. A small lizard peeked its head out. The lizard was purple, with scaly blue dots on its back. The underbelly of the creature was soft, and yellow. It had bumps on the belly, little rings of cartilage. It had 3 horns that were white. The horns wee soft, since the creature was a baby. It had small yellow eyes, and 8 rows of teeth. He smiled at sonic, revealing his yellow rows. There were two indents were the ears were. The tail was spiked, and wagging. He was as long as sonic, perhaps longer.

"Hmm," Sonic said, "You seem to be nice."

The creature had light blue wings! He giggled as he flapped his wings. He breathed little fireballs when he giggled. Sonic jumped out of the way.

"Whoa" Sonic yelled. The monster laughed. He stopped breathing fire.

"You have nerve, don't you?" Sonic said. The monster grinned.

"I'm going to call you chili dog." Sonic decided. The monster flew at Sonic.

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed.

(Knuckles POV)

Knuckles pulled at the walls with his claws, but the tunnel was made of energy. Knuckles was thrown by the energy to the opposite wall, which threw him back as well. He was knocked back and forth. The pain was horrible, and it stung the cut on his head, causing blood to flow down his head to his face.

"Ow!" Knuckles cried out. He fell from the sky, landing on the ground below. The fall hurt, and he was becoming unconscious. Just as he stopped seeing he heard a voice say "Hey Knucklehead!"

When he woke up, he was on a purple table. He saw Sonic looking down on him.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Sonic replied.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked. Then he noticed that one of the walls was moving. Knuckles wasn't afraid of heights, growing up on a floating island and all, but the view made Knuckles' eyes grow huge.

"We're on chilidog!" Sonic replied.

"We're on a flying chilidog?" Knuckles asked.

"No Knucklehead, It's my dragon chili dog." Sonic teased. Just then they heard a scream below.

There is my longest chapter yet.

I really like making fun of Knuckles" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fight or Flight?

Omega was recharged. His extension chord was against the wall of the tube he was in.

"Examination complete. Motor skills 100. Battery fully charged." Omega assessed. Beneath him, there was a white light.

"Scan processing. Scan complete. Light plasmatic, bright. Heat signature, 93 degrees Fahrenheit. Walls made of metallic alloy with electricity running through them. 10,0000-watt battery power from walls. Filling up excess batteries. Filling completed." Omega said

"Heat signature overhead." Omega said looking up. Charmy was flying down at super speed.

"Hey Omega!" Charmy yelled.

"Sound signature resonating within walls. Echo louder than Processing speed. FAILING, FAILING!" Omega yelled. He short circuited, and there was a small fire on his chest. Charmy flew next to Omega, and flapped his wings. The wind from his wings put the fire out.

"Congratulations required." Thanking Charmy, Omega began to heal himself. Scrap metal from excess places on him moved towards the chest, welded together, and looked exactly like normal. The biomechanical organs in his body would have felt artificial pain, but the fire didn't spread. He felt fine for the whole time, but he still seemed alarmed. Beneath them, the forest finally came. The tunnel ended, and they shot through the end. The pair landed in the midst of the forest, both slightly shaken by the fall out of the tube. They fell in the middle of a field. The field had tall, blue plants that grew towards the sky.

"Plant stalks biomechanical, blue hued, and tall. Exact height varied." Omega said.

"Look how tall these are!" Charmy screamed.

"Processors failing, pitch too high!" Omega yelled.

"Fine I'll be quiet!" Charmy cried sadly.

"Good." Omega said happily. Charmy, looking sad, flew off.

Processing heat signatures. Found Charmy. Viewing flight path. Should return in 2 to 3 hours." Omega calculated. Just then, he heard something.

"Heat signatures identified. Show yourselves or be blasted!" he said, pulling out a blaster with a mechanical arm. 8 Tiny creatures popped out from behind the bush. They were a green-yellow, with black spots around them. They had antennae, Two on each head. Their eyes were red, but light. Each had a small set of claws. They stood on two legs, and had a small marking on each of their underbellies. "Creatures unidentified by evolutionary pattern. Spikes indicate relation to Enchilada race." Omega said. As he said it, he brought up a 3-d image of Knuckles, and one of the creatures. A yellow light shown on the two, up and down. A light in Omega sensor blinked MATCH CONFIRMED. The creatures suddenly jumped on him, hugging him. Omega, who took it as an attack, swung his arms. The creatures were thrown off of him, still hugging pieces of metal. They watched in awe as Omega artificially healed himself. They looked from the robot to the metal again and again. They then hurried off, at super speed. They returned with an army. The army jumped on him in an enormous bear hug. He shook them all off, leaving them souvenirs. They ran away and got more and more creatures. Among shaking them off, Omega brought up a 3-d image of Sonic, and one of Shadow. The creatures, surprised at the sudden flash of light jumped at the artificial images. The fazed through them, but the images scanned just in time. There was another match confirmation.

"Creatures related to Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow. Creatures aliases: Shuckniles. There were about 500 shuckniles that jumped at him suddenly. They all stopped short, suddenly changing. They all transformed into mirror images of Omega. The leader of them all had an Omega symbol, though no one else did. They all suddenly said in unison

"Jetpacks activate!" Two jetpacks shot out of their backs, and they hovered in midair. Their droning chant of Jetpacks made Omega's sound processor almost explode. The shock instantly powered down Omega. He fell to the ground, clutching his head. He shut down, and the creatures surrounded him.

(Charmy's POV)

Charmy flew into the sky with speed and grace. His wings fluttered as he sped up. His heart was pounding from the workout, and from the insults.

"Omega is so mean! I just said something to him! I can't believe he just started yelling at me!" Charmy said to himself. He flew off towards a giant tree when he heard the sound of an egg cracking. The eggs were blue, with small dots on them. Two were open, and one was cracking. Looking at the eggs, Charmy saw what looked like a lizard peeking out at him. He was scared, and screamed.

Well, there's chapter 5. That catches us up with everyone. I guess I'll go to Shadow's stuff next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Acing the test

Shadow looked at the door. It was a heavy oak wood. There was a golden knocker about six feet up. Shadow felt amazed. The enormous door made him feel miniscule. He entered the armory, and the enormous door closed behind him.

"whoa" was all Shadow could mutter out. The Armory was an immense room, with high arc welding. The ceiling was glass, and painted so as Shadow stepped across the sunlight, he was lighted up in deep hues of blue, red, yellow, and green.

"Who is he?" a voice called out.

"I don't know." A second said.

"Could he be the chosen one?" a third asked.

"One of them." The first replied.

"Well then let us step up and show ourselves." The second said.

"Yes you should." Shadow said, pulling out a blaster. One person revealed himself. His voice was scraggy, which matched his appearance. He wore a hat with holes in it. His coat was old, and battered with mud and dust. He had old rotten teeth, and had shrunken in eyes. He had a scar across his right arm. His left arm was holding a scroll. He, the first voice, stuttered out a hello, and crept backwards. He lit a candle, and placed it on an old metal candelabra. The second appeared. She was a young woman. She appeared, and the room glowed with her confidence and grace. She had long, golden hair, and a silver dress. She curtsied and said hello. The third was clad in armor. He was about Shadow's height, and had a presence of power. His armor was bronze, and studded with diamonds. He waved in a kind gesture, and stepped back. The two lighted their candles at the same time. They then joined the scraggy man. Their candles went into the candelabra, and stood together. The scraggy man opened the scroll and they said in unison

"the day of reckoning is near,

The team of the chosen is here,

The flames of present and past,

Have joined together at last,

And the hero of dark and the hero of light,

Will clash and bleed and fight all night,

The team of present and the team of past,

Will join together and meet too fast,

And the candles of gone and the ones here today, will follow to the present and there they shall stay." After they said that they blew out the candles. Shadow ran after them, but they were gone. He picked up a candle and lit it. At super speed, he lit all the candles within milliseconds. But they were no where to be found. That is when Shadow saw the whole room. It had weapons hanging on the walls, and tons of blocks of bronze. A furnace was in the room, near the back. As he looked around he saw an antechamber, which lead to a small room. Inside the small room, there was no light. As he entered, the door closed behind him. He felt a bump, and was out cold.

Moments later, he awoke strapped to a table.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked.

"You are here." A voice said.

Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I am me." The voice replied.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"The same thing as you. I WANT TO GET BACK TO THE PRESENT!" The voice yelled.

"What?" Shadow asked confused.

"We are in the past dummy! It's 1493!" the voice said.

"Oh." Shadow said looking down.

" How long have you been here?" Shadow asked.

"for 15 years I have been stuck in this mud hole!" The voice yelled angrily.

"Well who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I am the armor. You have come to joust I assume." The armor said stepping out of the shadow. He was tall, with a frowning face and a long nose that had been broken. His white lab coat had ridges in the breast pocket. He pulled one out and had an eyedropper. The eyedropper melted the chains, allowing Shadow to move. He rubbed his wrists, feeling the blood flowing back into them. His legs were freed next and he looked up at the tall man.

"What is this test so I can joust." Shadow said.

"You must get a dragon, tame it, and joust with it. These idiots just use horses for work and riding." The armor announced.

"Where are they?" Shadow asked.

"They are within the confines of Finn forest." The armor said.

"Fine. I'll do it." Shadow sighed. He got up and began to leave. As he reached the door, The armor said

"Don't forget. You must have a dragon in 3 hours or you can't compete for another ten months, and we can't return home."

"Fine." Shadow said. With that, he left.

As he exited from the immense moat, He saw a flying purple creature in the sky. He used the chaos emerald he always carries, and ran back in the castle. He used chaos control to stop time, and he ran at super speed off of the moat that was angled. He flew in the sky for a moment, and landed just as time restarted. He looked at the figure that was on the creature. The person had a big black cape that ran length-long to his feet. He wore a black mask that covered his face. His black hair was shoulder length.

"He told me you would come." The person said.

"Who?" Shadow said. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. The figure semi-walked, semi-glided to Shadow.

"Dr. Eggman." The figure said. He flipped Shadow in the air, and used a power that came from his hands, throwing Shadow into the woods.

Shadow landed in the middle of a dense forest. The tree's were so tall, they blocked out the sun completely. Shadow's leg hurt and his arm was bleeding. Fighting the pain, Shadow climbed up the thickest tree nearby. He reached one of it's highest branches. The branch had a large nest, which was full of eggs.

"Mm breakfast." Shadow said. Just as he was about to eat some food, The egg cracked open. The creature turned toward him and frowned. He looked at the fork and knife, and breathed fire at Shadow. Shadow dodged the flames and looked at the dragon. "I'm calling you Bakin, You sad excuse for a breakfast burrito!" Shadow said as he jumped on the dragon. He smacked the dragon on the head and kicked his sides. The dragon calmed down, but glowered forward as he took off. As he flew, he flipped over and shook. Shadow held on and pulled up. The dragon flew forward, and crashed into another dragon's backside. "Hey you idiot what are you doing?" Shadow yelled. Two dragons were ahead of him, and both had passengers. "Hey back off you jerk!" Sonic yelled.

(What happens next? CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! Any way, I want to know how long I should make my story. Let me know ok?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Old friends, Dragon Ends.

Shadow flew into the air. He landed on the first dragon, Which had Charmy and Knuckles on it. He roundhouse kicked Knuckles, sending him sprawling onto the dragons head. He uppercut Charmy and shot A bullet at him. The bullet missed, and hit Knuckles' shoulder. He fell to the ground clutching it. Charmy's stinger hit the dragon in the back of the neck. The dragon spun in midair, causing Knuckles to fall to the ground below. (YAY!) Charmy was swatted like the bug he is into an immense bee's nest, where he met his ancestors. Shadow back flipped onto Bakin, and flipped forward onto Chilidog. Charmy's dragon, who I forgot to mention was named sting, spun wildly through the air. His wings smashed into Chilidog, Sending sonic and Vector into a tree trunk. Bakin, who was still dazed from crashing into Chilidog's butt, sped up after Sting careened into the ground below and waited. Shadow kicked Sonic in the head, and side flipped off the blue fuzzball onto Bakin.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Shadow said. He sighed, and smiling slightly gathered everyone up. Kicking Sonic in the head was fun, but if he was an ally, Shadow wanted to stay on his good side. He jumped off of Bakin onto a tree, and flung himself down from branch to branch. Vector was lying on his side, eating some kind of mammal. Sonic was leaned against a tree petting Chilidog.

"So faker, we meet again. I'm going to forgive you for getting in my way this time, since we are now even." Shadow said grinning.

"What do you mean even! Are you doing drugs! Does this century even have drugs!" Sonic yelled. Birds flew at the noise of him yelling, causing a temporary eclipse. Shadow was gone afterwards. When Sonic turned back to Chilidog, however, Shadow was standing right there.

"Let me remind you faker." Shadow said.

FLASHBACK

Earlier. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails' house.

"Hey Shadow, thanks for inviting me over" Amy said blushing.

"Anytime." Shadow replied. The two are on the couch watching movies.

"I have to get a drink. Be right back." Amy said, walking away. Normally, Shadow would be listening to rock music, or practicing targets with Eggman's robots. But tonight he had a date with Amy. They had been together for about 3 weeks, and it had been a fun 3 weeks. Shadow grinned thinking about the fun they had been having.

"Shadow come quick! Sonic's lost it!" Tails came in yelling. They ran to the kitchen to find Amy and Sonic kissing! Shadow walked up to Amy and threw a punch at Sonic. He told Amy goodbye, and left the room.

"SHADOW WAIT!" Amy begged, but Shadow had locked the door and began cranking up Goth rock. She left crying, and Sonic stood by the door to Shadow's room, trying to calm him down. He explained that Amy lost it and kissed him, but it was no use. About two hours later, Shadow came out and called Omega and Knuckles up. Then all of them got ready and went to the boys' night out. Shadow wanted a way to get back at Sonic, and a kick to the head was a start.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh right. Guess I forgot." Sonic said earnestly.

"Whatever. Just don't get yourself killed. Fly back to the castle up ahead. You can go on a quest so we can get out of here and I can kick your butt in the future too." Shadow said calmly, though every part of him wanted to Burn him alive with Bakin. Sonic sighed, Kicked Vector in the stomach (Which by the way forced the mammal snack right out of him.), and hopped on Chilidog. The animal ran up to Shadow and followed him. The animal popped through the air and changed into a little shadow animal. He pulled out a little blaster, and aimlessly shot things. He then proceeded to hop on a tiny motorcycle and drive away. Shadow hopped onto Bakin and flew off to find the others.

He came upon the giant hive Charmy had been bucked into. He entered, only to be thrown out by tiny bee guards. He stared at the hive for a moment, and chaos controlled to make time stop. He put the stinger of one guard into the others mouth and took a picture. Laughing, he left one negative there, and ran in with the photo. He came into a high room, with big honey comb ceilings. Chaos control stopped about then, and the worker bees stared in awe at the giant who had entered their home. He showed them the photo, and they all cracked up. The guards entered the room, with the photo in hand. They looked mad. Shadow threw hundreds of negatives to the workers and continued onward. He came upon two passageways and chose the left one. Running down that passageway, He saw a big room that seemed to glow. He entered the room, Thinking there might be something of intrinsic value there, but realized that it was a bunch of honey. He started to sink. The honey was too sticky, and he was a fly on flypaper. He stayed there, wondering how to leave, when a certain pair of guards walked by. Grinning humbly, he looked from guard to guard.

WHACK

(CHARMY'S POV.)

"So if I am correct, you are Charmy, yes?" The queen of the hive asked Charmy.

"Yes, that is correct." Charmy replied.

"Every male in the royal family has that name." The queen replied. 20 minutes later, a blood test revealed that the two were in fact relatives.

"Good." The queen smiled.

"Are you ok? You seem pale." Charmy asked.

"I'm dying young one. Since you are my relative, I will give you the throne. My son is away helping the other hives build up their defenses. He thinks too guards is enough defense for his own mother!" The queen said, her voice having more and more air.

"I'll watch over here until your son returns, Ma'am." Charmy said quietly.

"Good. Say goodbye to my son for me, ok?" the queen said softly.

"Yes, I will." Charmy said with tears welling up in his eyes. She pointed to a scroll, laid back, and glimpsed paradise. Charmy picked up the scroll. It said: Dear son. If you have gotten this letter, I am with your ancestors. Please do not cry, for I am in a great paradise. My associate Charmy will run here until you are ready.

Goodbye,

Your Mother.

Charmy rolled the scroll up, and sobbed softly, as he knelt beside the woman who he was related. He prayed her safe journey to the next place. He waited for a moment, then informed the guards of the queen's passing. News spread quickly around the hive, and soon the queen's funeral arrangements were being made. She was cremated, and spread outside the hive. Her ashes were carried by the wind, and shone against the twilight.

After everyone had finished saying goodbye to the queen, Charmy was given the grand tour. He went towards the entrance back to the hive. It seemed dark in there, and all Charmy's life he had been terrified of darkness. When he was shot in, the queen had been kind and courteous. But without the queen, He might not be treated well. Maybe they would beat him. Maybe they would throw him into prison. He sighed, and walked into the hive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

King of the combs

Charmy entered the hive, only to be greeted by an even perkier bee. Over the past few weeks, Charmy had felt youth escaping him. He was barley 10, and old age was already settling in. His whole body had aches and pains constantly. He tried to keep a smile on, but secretly he felt horrible.  
"When I get out of here, I'm going to take a major vacation." Charmy promised himself. The bee looked him up, and down.

"Well something seems the matter. OH! The queen. You must have known her." The bee said.

"I was related to her." Charmy replied mournfully.

"Oh, so are you going to take over for a while?" The bee asked.

"Yes, but I don't know where everything is." Charmy replied.

"Well I'll give you the grand tour. Follow me." The bee said flying off.

"I'm Charmy , by the way. Charmy said to the bee after catching up.

"You can call me sugar, since I'm so hyper." Sugar said. He then twitched a little, stalling his flying. He flew super fast, his sugar high kicking in. He zipped quickly from corridor to corridor, Saying things in a high-pitched quick squeal. Charmy caught glimpses of worker bees doing several tasks. Some were excavating, some were building, and some were playing old maid. He passed a fork in the road, turning right, and flying over a pile of honey. He came upon Sugar, whose sugar high had worn off. He was hovering over the honey, panting.

"So what else is there to see here?" Charmy asked, still full of energy. Sugar was slurping all the honey up, getting a new sugar high.

"They say not to take any condensed honey, but who cares? I LOVE SUGAR!" Sugar said, getting ready to burst with a new sugar high. Charmy took a little sugar, so he could keep up. They blasted by a thick series of cavern with high ceilings.

"This is our mess hall, where we eat three square a day." Sugar said in his hyper voice. Charmy managed to understand his high-pitched squeals. Perhaps the sugar did that. Anyway, They passed kitchens, more caverns, living quarters, and finally they entered the throne room. It was the biggest room or all, with high columns reaching to the sky. In the center, there was an outstretched red carpet. The throne was studded with pieces of diamond and silver ore. It had gold, but it fit in with the rest of the comb. He walked slowly to the throne, and sat down. Sugar placed a crown atop Charmy's head. It was studded with sapphires, Emeralds, and topaz. The crown had 6 points, and fit perfectly on Charmy's head.

"The queen said you are from the future before she died." Sugar said.

"Yes, I am." Charmy replied sighing.

"Well then I guess you are the once and future king." Sugar said laughing. They both laughed slightly, but they still were mournfully upset. Charmy took off the crown, and entered the mess hall. On the way through Charmy saw two guards carrying a glob of the honey towards the prison. Charmy, with his short attention span, forgot about the mess hall and went towards the prison. He followed at a distance hiding behind pillars and columns. As he moved in closer, he noticed a figure inside the glob. The figure was black and red. (Just like that rash I had!) Tails noticed the figure had big quills. (Again, like my rash) Tails noticed the figure was Shadow.

"Whoa. Wait! I demand to know what is going on!" Charmy yelled.

"We have reason to believe that this trespasser was trying to steal the secrets of the honey pot." The guards replied.

"And what are the secrets of the honey pot?" Charmy mused.

"Can't tell you." Replied one of the guards.

"Why not?" Charmy asked.

"Because it's a secret." The guards said, cracking up. Charmy smacked one in the head, and hit the other across the stomach. While he was doubled over, Shadow chaos controlled out of the honey he was trapped in.

"Well, thanks." Shadow said, looking away.

"No problem." Charmy replied, his voice as high as usual.

"Whoa, did u get kicked in the bad place too many times? I've been dying to ask." Shadow said smirking.

"HEY!" Charmy yelped angrily. He tried to hit Shadow, but missed and wound up spinning around aimlessly.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Shadow said, cracking up at the thought.

"What is it?" Charmy asked.

"Watch this!" Shadow laughed. He took several more pictures of the guards in awkward positions which I care not to mention. He then put negatives in a circle around them, and ran off with Charmy in tow. They ran at full speed back to Bakin, who was waiting outside.

"I can't leave just yet," Charmy said looking back. "I promised the queen." With that, he returned to the hive. Shrugging, Shadow flew off.

On his way through the skies, he ran into another dragon. The rider wore black clothes, and had a smirk on his face. Realizing it was the enemy, Shadow pulled out his dual blasters. He aimed one at the dragon, and one at the rider. The dragon nose dived, the rider jumping off. Shadow blasted directly at the rider. The blasts found their target, yet the crazed man kept flying. He flew, and time slowed. 3 blasts just avoided the man, as he twisted in the air. His body did multiple twists that make my eyes hurt. The man back flipped onto Bakin's head, and held a knife to it.

"If you move, I will kill." The man said in a deep voice. His pupils had disappeared. His voice echoed and vibrated inside Shadow's mind.

"_If you move, I will kill. If you move, I will kill."_. The words had a feeling of surrealism. Normally, Shadow did not attach himself emotionally to anything, but this Dragon had impressed him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to it. In Matrix time again, he teleported in front of the dragon's eyes. He kicked the dragon on the bridge of the nose. Bakin, who reacted quickly, spun at super speed, sending the rider shooting to the ground below. The rider's dragon, a purple dragon with black spray paint on him, flew into the woods where the rider was falling. The rider ran through the air, and landed right where he had been before, except 100 feet below Shadow. Shadow jumped off Bakin's nose, and shot out towards the rider. The rider threw a ball of energy at him. Shadow flipped over the ball of energy. He saw the ball flying back at him, and jumped into the air. He rolled up into a ball, and shot forwards. The black dragon was miles ahead of him. Shadow landed atop the ball, but his rocket shoes prevented him from getting hurt. He hovered slightly ahead of the energy, thinking it was a heat seeker. It was, and it followed his heat as he flew ahead of it. He flew as fast as his shoes would fly him towards the black dragon. The blast followed him fast. At the last second, He pulled up. The blast hit The dragon square in the

OOOPS. Ran out of story room. Anyway, read and review or I'll stop writing. I am not kidding. Anyway, REVIEW RIGHT NOW.


End file.
